Thoughtful
by werewolfness
Summary: Jack has fallen deep into thought. Gibbs is left pondering the cause of it all. one-shot


Thoughtful

By werewolfness.

**Disclaimer:**** I do not, in any way, shape, or form, own Pirates of the Caribbean or any of the characters in it. No matter how much I would love to. I only own myself and the ideas I express in this fanfic.**

The sun was low on the horizon. The sky bathed blood red and gold as the day died. The deck of the ship rocked calmly with the lulling rhythm of the waves, the easy creaks of the hull and the sails were the only sounds breaking the air… aside from what sounded like a party going on below deck.

Drunken shouts and jolly music permeated the air as well, though the sound was muffled greatly by the thick wood of the deck that separated the rest of the crew from the man leaning against the railing and overlooking the sea.

He leaned heavily against the dark railing, resting both arms on its surface. He was a pirate from top to toe. The red bandana, beaded hair, braided beard, puffy sleeved white shirt, vest, breeches, cutlass and pistol, down to the very boots on his feet, screamed _pirate! _He even had his captain's jacket and faithful tricorn hat resting on a chair downstairs. The expression on Captain Jack Sparrow's features was quite un-pirate-like, however.

It wasn't often that a pirate was found brooding and lost in thought, and the pondering expression on Jack's features revealed the rarity of the occurrence. Even the half empty bottle of rum in his hands couldn't be the cause of such deep thought. Pirates were men of action and impulse, not careful plan or thought, and Jack was no exception to that rule. Anyone watching would wonder what was on his mind, as he stared pensively out into the sea, and occasionally glanced almost disgustedly at his bottle of rum.

Mr. Gibbs was indeed wondering what the legendary man was thinking. He'd been standing in the doorway that led belowdeck for a few minutes now. Just the fact that his captain hadn't noticed him had aletred the man to the fact that something was wrong. Jack was constantly distracted, but he was more paranoid than anyone Gibbs knew, and his lack of notice of the things going on around him was an indicator as to the probably urgency or overall negative impact the thoughts were having on him.

And Gibbs knew better than anyone, _"what bodes ill for Jack Sparrow bodes ill for us all."_ He pushed off of the doorframe and trudged over to Jack, not keeping his tread quiet in the least. No one wanted to sneak up on Jack Sparrow. He didn't take kindly to being startled.

Despite his best efforts, by the time Gibbs had nearly reached Jack, the male still hadn't acknowledged him. So, without further hesitation and resigning himself to the possibility that he might not see the sun rise, Mr. Gibbs leaned on the rail next to Jack.

"Ahoy, Cap'n."

Jack didn't even look at him, still staring at the water like it might run away from him if he glanced away for too long. "Gibbs." He said softly, finally revealing that he knew of Gibbs' existence near him. He stole a swift peek at his rum, and then took a swig of the drink, before letting his arm fall back down with a grimace.

"What be ye thinkin', Jack?"

The reaction that Gibbs got was startling, but not unexpected. Jack whirled on him, his eyes narrowing and a smirk coming to his features. And then he was talking, quite quickly. Much too quickly for Gibbs to make proper sense of the mess, just like always.

"If I tell you what I'm thinking, mate, then you'll be thinking what I'm thinking. But, if you're now thinking what I'm thinking, I think you'd be thinking that you don't think the same things I think, savvy?"

Gibbs hesitated for a moment. "Er… Aye! Aye, Cap'n!"

Jack nodded. "Right. Good. Go on then. Get! You'd best not be lettin' them down all o' the rum, or I'll have your bloody guts for—eew." Jack made a face, sauntering drunklenly over towards the doorway, waving his rum bottle around. "No, no. I won't be doin' that, mate. Who knows what _your_ sodding guts are like." Jack frowned, muttering something under his breath before disappearing through the doorway and belowdeck.

Gibbs let out a sigh, jumping slightly as he heard a yell from below.

"Oi! You useless bunch o' barnacles! No drinkin' all the rum! Off to bed, you lot! We have a 'venture in the morn', and I'll have no late risers!"

Gibbs sighed again, knowing that he was included in the 'useless bunch o' barnacles', and he'd better follow the orders as well. As he started to head back down below, Jack brushed past coming up. He once more had that thoughtful expression on his features, and Gibbs knew better than to disturb him again.

Jack's faithful first mate headed back belowdeck, as the legendary pirate resumed his position against the railing to watch the sun die and the sea turn to blood.

**Thanks for reading! Please read and review! I love comments. xD**

**Perhaps there shall be more one shots I do of Jack Sparrow. For now, enjoy this one!**

**-Wolfie.**


End file.
